Sound
by ZydrateAddiction12
Summary: Second in the Senses series! Scabior brings Hermione to Malfoy Manor. T for language and, I guess, for minor drug references?


Scabior dragged the Golden Trio up to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Fenrir had the ginger, a Snatcher new to the group had Potter, and he had the mudblood. _Hermione._ The name sounded wonderful to his ears. Like flowing water, it just rolled off his tongue. _Hermione. Hermione. Hermione._

He dragged her along, her whimpers were music to Scabior's ears. He relished in her small gasp of pain as he dragged her by the hair to the wrought iron gate that barred intruders from the dilapidated Malfoy Manor. As they drew closer and closer to the gate, she started resisting. She tried to jerk away from him. She put her hands over his and tried to claw his hand. Her nails, although they were short, stung his palm. He growled and tugged on her hair sharply, eliciting a yelp that made him grin.

"Don't touch her!" the ginger yelled. Scabior raised an eyebrow and grinned, yanking on her hair. "Or what? What're you gonna do, Weasley? Hit my fist with your face again?" the other Snatchers laughed and Ron went pink. Scabior snorted and continued walking to the gate.

After he had handed over the Golden Trio to the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange, Scabior had a sudden sense of longing. _ Hermione. _He sighed, remembering her voice... Her smell. How she had sounded when he had caught up to them in the woods. How her voice shook when telling them her fake name. He smiled at the memory. Her voice was one of the most beautiful things he had heard in his entire life. Even her small whimpers made Scabior shiver in pleasure.

And her smell! God, he loved it.

-**Flashback-**

_"What do they call you, my lovely?" he asked. "Penelope Clearwater, half blood." her voice shook a little. The scent of vanilla flooded his nose. He moved in closer and she flinched. He took a deep breath in and smelled her neck. She shuddered and Scabior could practically hear her heart thumping in her chest, see the blood as it pulsed quickly through her jugular vein. The whole thing was extremely arousing. _

_"There's no Vernon Dudley on this list." said a random Snatcher. Scabior growled softly and the girl flinched. He inspected the boy's puffy face and saw something most unusual. A scar, barely noticeable because of the puffiness of his face, marred his forehead. His heart thudded. "Change of plans... This lot ain't goin' to the Ministry..."_

**-End flashback-**

He tilted his head against the stone wall of Malfoy Manor, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. His mind was filled with thoughts of her voice. Thoughts of her whimpering, sighing... Moaning his name. He supressed a groan. Several loud bangs and a hoarse shout shook him from his musings. Scabior raised an eyebrow and shook his head, preferring not to get involved. He took another drag. When a shrill, feminine scream echoed throughout the house, Scabior's head snapped up. _'What's goin' on in there?'_ he asked himself.

Another shrill scream made it's way to Scabior's ears and he felt the strong urge to go in there. Just as he was about to storm in there and ask what was going on, he froze. _'What the hell are you thinkin', mate? She's a mudblood! Below you! Why should you care?' _ His inner turmoil ended when the screaming stopped. He brought a shaking hand to his hair, trying to wipe away her screaming from his mind. He took a long drag and felt the nicotine calm his nerves. He exhaled a cloud of smoke.

_What the bloody hell? _ He felt a small twinge of guilt at the mudblo-. Scabior flinched. He couldn't even think of the word. _Hermione. _ Scabior felt a small twinge of guilt at _Hermione's _screams of pain. He wanted desperately to go in there and wrap her in his arms, tell her that she would be ok. He wanted to take her far away from that house and the pain she was feeling. Scabior flicked his cigarette in the dead grass, exhaling smoke. He closed his eyes. At the same time, a part of Scabior couldn't help but feel aroused at her screaming. He wished that _he _was the one making her scream. He wanted to hurt her, and not to hurt her. He wanted to hear her scream.

He could hear muffled crying. Scabior closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of her crying. He wanted to go in there. But he couldn't. He had to stay outside. He didn't want to, but he forced himself to. He shoved his hands in his pockets, desperately looking for another cigarette. He yanked it out of his pocket and muttered "_Incendio_._" _, lighting it. The smoke filled his lungs. Why _should_ he care? She meant nothing to him. A breath of fresh air after spending months among smelly men. Nothing.

_'Dammit.' _He cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everybody! This is the second installment in the 'Senses' series. Whaddya think? Is Scabior still in character? I tried. :) I hope you enjoyed it! It took me three hours to write. I'm not sure why. It's realllyyyy short. Sorry about that. xD R&R if ya love me and want me to continue! Sorry if there are any spelling errors or whatnot. xD I'm only human. :) -Z**


End file.
